


Can't Go Down The Pipe

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Platane-hakase | Trans Professor Augustine Sycamore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Augustine heads to Anistar for a meeting with the region's League members, but the meeting ends up cancelled due to the broken pipes. It all gets worse when he can't get back home.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 3





	Can't Go Down The Pipe

Anistar City, his favourite city to visit.

Professor Augustine Sycamore pulled into the city and quickly parked into a nearby car park. He hopped out, making his way to the Gym, where Olympia and a small crowd were gathered.

"Oh, Professor. Didn't you get my message?" She asked as he approached.

"What message?"

"We have had to cancel the meeting due to Anistar's pipe situation. No one can use the bathroom right now and due to how long the meeting would've been, we didn't want any accidents."

"What about you?"

"Me and my Gym trainers will stay at Snowbelle until further notice." Olympia climbed into her minibus after she had spoken, her strongest Gym trainers already in the back. She set off, leaving the crowd and Augustine. The young professor returned to his car, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Well, the engine was _meant_ to start, but it wouldn't. He tried again and nothing. He took a glance around and noticed the empty fuel gauge.

"Shit." He cursed to himself. How was he meant to get back to Lumiose now? No fuel and there was no public transport in Anistar. He was surprised he didn't realise the fuel earlier. Along with that, the broken pipes were a big issue.

Thinking about the pipes made something in his brain click. All that coffee from this morning was starting to affect him. Luckily, he remembered to go to the bathroom before leaving the Lab, but that was over two hours ago. His need was going to get bad _very quickly_ if he didn't get out of Anistar as soon as possible.

 _"Citizens of Anistar, I know this situation is bad right now and I know a lot of you are probably quite desperate, but the pipes will be fixed within three hours at the most. Thank you for your patience."_ A voice spoke through the city's broadcasting screens.

"Three hours...I can wait." Augustine spoke to himself as he walked towards the Gym once again and leaned against the wall.

An hour passed by. The professor watched as people ran, shuffled and squirmed around him. His own need was getting worse, his thighs together and twisting his hips subtly. Every now and again, his bladder twitched, which was not helping at all.

"So what happened to these blimmin' pipes anyways?" He heard a voice and took a quick glance to his left to see two guys peeing in bottles. They must've had them on hand.

"Some twat smashed 'em and ran." The other guy answered. "One of them vandals, y'know. Pisses me off."

"Vandals sicken me. Like, I know you and I ain't the best of people, but at least we have morals."

"Unbelievable...vandals caused all this. How horrid." Augustine muttered. The two men overheard and turned to him.

"Oh, 'sup prof, thought you'd be in Lumiose." The larger man greeted the young professor. Him and his pal finished up their business and went over to him. "So what'cha doin' in Anistar?"

"Well, there was meant to be a meeting here, but it was cancelled. To make things worse, my car's out of fuel so I can't get back home." He replied, squirming.

"Lookin' a bit desperate there, prof. Here." The larger man handed Augustine an empty bottle.

"You're joking, right? I can't go out here."

"What's wrong? Bladdershy or just embarrassed about a little dickie?" He chuckled a little at the professor, who let out a heavy sigh.

"You do know I'm openly trans, right? It was all over the news." He handed the bottle back.

"Oh, we don't really read or watch the news unless it's an emergency broadcast." The smaller man commented, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Sorry about that prof, I wasn't aware." Larger put the bottle away. "We gotta get going, one of our buddies is giving us a ride, want to come?"

"It's fine, I don't want to bother you and I can't just leave my car here."

"She drives a tow truck, so your car can come along with us." They all paused for a few seconds.

"Sure." Augustine answered as they all headed to the car park.

Another hour passed slowly. Augustine was getting really desperate, hopping from foot to the other, hands on his crotch and fidgeting like crazy. Finally, the tow truck arrived. The woman that the two men mentioned pulled Augustine's car onto the back of the tow truck with the cable and opened the passenger door.

"Lads, make sure his car's safe. Prof, get in with me." She ordered. Augustine climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door. He quickly did his seatbelt and was already squirming in his seat. "Wow, you sure are fidgety---"

"I know, I just really have to pee right now, so can we please go?" He quickly cut her off, almost mumbling due to how fast he was talking.

"Alright. The lads are already strapped in, so let's set off." She pulled out of the car park and out of Anistar City.

Every minute made everything harder to hold in. Augustine could feel his painful bladder was on the verge of exploding. Since the road was blocked the quickest way, the group had to go through Snowbelle way, which made the drive even harder. They were almost at Lumiose, but Augustine was certain he wouldn't make it in time.

"Can you stop at the Pokemon Centre, please???" He asked. The woman quickly stopped. They were lucky to be in Santalune right now. Augustine hopped out. "I'll be back in a sec!" He called out as he ran inside.

There was a queue for the bathroom.

"Oh no..." He muttered to himself. The queue was very short, but it was still a queue. Whilst he waited, more people queued up behind him.

He felt a leak and gripped his crotch harder. Now _everything_ wanted to come out this instant. The bathroom door opened and one of the last two people in front of him went inside. It only took a couple of seconds for his body to give up.

"No, no, no, _no!"_ He exclaimed as a visible wet patch started to grow and his urine built up on the floor, a loud pattering noise catching the attention of everyone behind him as well as the person in front of him. His face went bright red, looking down, humiliated. Once he has finished up and his stream had ceased, tears emerged from his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It happens to everybody." The person that was in front of him gently rubbed his back and hugged him to calm him down. "Even the famous ones fall to it eventually."

"I just came here because of the pipe situation in Anistar, my car broke down so I was going to wait there, but I got a lift and ended up here...I wasn't expecting a queue..." He explained, stepping back.

"Hey prof, you alright?" A voice came from the Pokemon Centre's doors. He walked past the queue and peeked round the corner of the wall. The woman from the tow truck was there. "Oh dear. Don't worry, I have a plastic sheet just for these kinds of situations, so you won't have to worry about getting the seat wet. Come on, let's get you home."

"Thank you..." He muttered as the two of them walked out and headed off to Lumiose.

It happens to everyone.


End file.
